


the stars will heal you

by bunnybees



Series: Seb’s Soft Danganronpa Oneshots [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cutting, Forgive me I’m bad at angst, Kaito takes care of Kokichi, M/M, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 05:19:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17933588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnybees/pseuds/bunnybees
Summary: kaito held kokichi, lifting him off the ground.“im fine, you know.”“youre lying again.”





	the stars will heal you

**Author's Note:**

> tw for self harm

He is a failure, this Kokichi knows. The reasons float in front of him, pictures of the bodies of his dead classmates reminded him that he had failed them. The Ultimate Supreme Leader should have no problem guiding the 15 other students and getting them out of the killing game, yet he can't even seem to do that correctly. The evidence of each trial hung in his room, which should've made him feel more determined, but after time he could only feel one thing.

Fear.

He's going to die here with the rest of them like sheep, until only two are left. All of Monokuma's motives had worked, who knew what he had in store for the rest of them. He should've been able to lead everyone to not murder each other, yet here they are.

He was afraid. Kokichi had realized he had no control over the situation, his lies only making everyone hate him. But it was good to have a common enemy, it was easy to slip on a mask and hide behind lies for as long as he needs to to make this work.

But right now, he's alone.

With only the hazy stars watching him, the dark was easy to slip into. It was well after the nighttime announcement that he made his way outside of the dorm commons. The grass flattened under Kokichi's weight where he hid in the darkness. He couldn't stand to be in his dorm any longer, although it had never felt like his to begin with. He wasn't safe anywhere in the walls of the killing game, he couldn't allow himself to be vulnerable.

That didn't stop the silent sob that escaped him.

His hand tore at the grass, pulling up its roots and the earth below it. He supposed everyone else had long ago fell asleep, maybe that was why he didn't stop to rub at the wetness on his cheeks. 

He reached into one of the pockets on his DICE uniform, feeling the shape of his pocket knife and pulling it out. He could've looked for something better to use, but it's probably now or never. Flipping the sharp blade out, the moonlight lit up the steel of the small gray weapon. It would be fine for now, it’s not like he deserves anything more.

Without another moment of hesitation, Kokichi lifted his hand from pulling at the dirt and exposed his wrist in front of him. The blue veins were hard to see in the dark, but it was easy enough to find. He brought the knife over, biting at his lip as the tears had yet to stop.

A clean line was drawn across Kokichi's wrist, right across the veins. Pink blood bubbled up from the cut, and he wasn't surprised to find himself unable to stop adding to the lines of bright pink. Adrenaline eased the pain for the moment, Kokichi's mind running with thoughts of how much of an absolute failure he was. He deserved this, he thought.

"Ah- Ouma?" Kaito's voice interrupted his thoughts, accidentally cutting too deep before pulling both his hands behind his back. Right before Kaito peaked around the corner of the building. A second of fear was seen in the leader's eyes, before Kokichi slipped his mask back on and gave Kaito a smile.

"Kaito! Have you come to confess your love for me? It's about time, you know." Kokichi turned to face Kaito, despite still sitting on the ground, with his hands hidden from sight.

"What? No, why would I- Nevermind. What are you doing out here?" Kaito leaned against the corner, eyeing Kokichi with suspicion.

Kokichi giggled. "Oh, you know! Evil supreme leader stuff." He finally got up off the ground, grinning at the Ultimate Astronaut in front of him.

Kaito raised an eyebrow. "Outside in the middle of night?"

"Of course! Everyone knows that's the best time to plot evil plans."

"What's behind your back?"

Ah, of course Kaito would eventually ask that. Kokichi's smile didn't falter in spite of that. "I stole a buuunch of weapons from miss assasian's lab! Who knows what I'm gonna do with them!" He assumed it was an obvious enough lie, but then again he was talking to Kaito. Without another word from him, Kokichi moved to leave while still facing Kaito.

"Hey!" Kaito said as he moved to leave, but before he could do so, Kaito moved closer and reached behind his back. It all happened too fast that Kokichi was only able to render in the searing hot pain when Kaito grabbed his bloody wrist. He let out a hiss of distress at the contact as Kaito flinched and let go. Kokichi fell back, landing on his butt before quickly pulling his knees to his chest and holding his wrist behind his legs. At some point he had dropped the knife that now lay beside him.

"Wh- are you bleeding?" The anger from Kaito's eyes had vanished and was replaced with something softer, he glanced back from the knife to Kokichi again, and the points seemed to click.

Kokichi stayed quiet, watery eyes squeezed shut as pink stained his uniform. Kaito leaned down in front of him, and he carefully picked Kokichi up, making sure to not hurt him.

"I'm fine. You idiot." Kokichi managed to squeeze out, his voice muffled behind his bandana. Kaito held him close, walking over to the dorm rooms.

"You're lying. It's okay though, The Luminary of the Stars will help you!" He spoke in a whisper, walking up the stairs to his room.

Kokichi didn't respond, hesitantly resting his head against Kaito. He prays that no one else saw him like this, especially while being carried by this idiot.

Eventually, Kokichi opens his eyes to the light of Kaito's room, and he's gently sat on the bed while Kaito moves to the bathroom. "I always keep a first aid kit in here, so I'll bandage you up! Don't worry." Despite Kaito still talking like the hero he wants to be, his voice was gentle in an odd way Kokichi wasn't used to. Maybe it was how tired he was, but Kokichi didn't bother to come back with a smart reply. He simply stayed sat on the bed as Kaito fished out the first aid in the bathroom cabinet.

It wasn't long when Kaito came back, sitting beside Kokichi and carefully treating to the cuts. He bandaged them up with gauze, making sure to not make it too tight. He looked back at Kokichi when he was finished.

"Don't do that again, alright?"

Kokichi made no move to reply.

"Well, I'll make sure you don't then." Kaito smiled at his smaller classmate, opening his arms up for Kokichi.

Kokichi didn't bother to stop himself from leaning into the comfort. Kaito was warm, and Kokichi felt comfy inside his arms. Kaito held him, a hand finding itself playing with Kokichi's hair. He mumbled something unintelligible, glancing up at Kaito before closing his eyes.

"It'll be okay, remember I’m here.” Kaito stayed like that as Kokichi drifted asleep. He reached over and switched the light off, before planting a kiss on the top of Kokichi’s hair. 

“G’night, Kichi.” His voice was less than a whisper as he drifted into sleep.


End file.
